


Following Orders

by im95notdead (scorose)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, And I'm stuck in 2012 Tumblr where eating Poptarts is a personality trait, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and dumb, soulmark, sue me, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorose/pseuds/im95notdead
Summary: It wasn’t every day you had run-ins with juiced-up Norse gods, let alone have them bow to you and wish you well as they departed to achieve glory, with promise of return.Wherein Darcy [briefly] meets her Soulmate.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor (mentioned), Phil Coulson/Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 92





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a Soulmark AU oneshot I wrote 5 years ago! Un-beta'd.

It wasn’t every day you had run-ins with juiced-up Norse gods, let alone have them bow to you and wish you well as they departed to achieve glory, with promise of return. Jane had finally met her hunky, heroic soul mate, on an inter-galactic level, no less – but most importantly, Thor, the friggin’ _God of Thunder_ , had eaten her Pop Tarts. Darcy pulled out her phone to update her twitter status in honor of this most momentous occasion, only to find herself logged out of the app. Huh.

“Come on, Darcy,” Erik chastised sharply, grabbing her elbow and leading her down the sidewalks of Puente Antigua behind a nervous, slightly weepy Jane. But Darcy barely heard him. She couldn’t log in. Her twitter account was just… gone. With a flick of her thumb, she tried Facebook – also gone.

“What the –”

“ _Hey_!” Jane bellowed, and Darcy jerked her head up, suddenly realizing maybe the situation was a little more dire than she’d originally anticipated.

Jane’s lab was surrounded by black SUVs and a couple sketchy-looking windowless vans, and the number of dudes with sunglasses and black suits was more astronomical than Jane’s research. And what were they doing? Packing up Jane’s lab equipment and hauling it away. It didn’t take a PhD to figure out who these Suits worked for and that Jane’s equipment would probably never again see the light of day.

Darcy bounded in behind Jane as she tried to wrestle one of the government employees and Erik made a valiant attempt to contain her. Darcy only half paid attention as one of the suits stepped forward, sans sunglasses, and talked to Jane as though she were a mental patient. Which… No comment. When she got in “science” mode, Darcy was finding, she was incredibly unstable.

Darcy’s mind was racing. Everything electronic in that lab, anything containing information or data, was being hauled away. And now Darcy couldn’t access her social media accounts, where she’d been documenting their adventures with the wayward God of Thunder. It was abundantly clear that they – Jane, Erik, and Darcy – were being silenced. About Jane’s research, about Thor. Something was up. But what could they do now, other than sit back and wait to fill out the non-disclosure paperwork?

Acting almost reflexively, Darcy slid open the drawer by her study area and reached inside, only to be met with cool, bare metal under her hand. She did a double take.

Oh, _hell_ to the no.

She frantically looked up. Eric had a hand on Jane’s shoulder, and Head Suit in Charge gave a final nod, as though giving his goodbyes.

“Hey!” Darcy shouted, a vocal mirroring of Jane not minutes ago. All eyes flashed to Darcy. “You guys did _not_ just jack my iPod.”

The head suit guy tensed suddenly, his gaze piercing. He opened his mouth to speak, and his voice sounded almost hollow.

“I – I’m just following orders, Miss.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Darcy blurted in surprise, her severe lack of brain-to-mouth filter undoubtedly making a dazzling first impression. The phrase, the thing Suit had just said, had curled around Darcy’s hip for as long as she could remember, scrawled in tight, messy letters.

She and the dude gaped at each other, dumbfounded.

Jane, though a novice to the sensation, recognized what was happening immediately, and her mouth also fell open in shock. “Do – ah, uh, do you two need a minute?”

“I, erm, need to be leaving,” Suit in Charge said, eyes still dazedly fixed on Darcy. He shook his head once, composing himself, and pulled something out of his inside jacket pocket. He held it out; Darcy had to take a couple steps forward to be close enough to accept. “I’ll be in touch,” he promised, before nodding to someone to his left, spinning on one heel with the precision of a marching band, and jogging for the SUV waiting for him. Those Suits hauled ass out of there; almost as soon as they’d come, they were gone, stirring up a miniature dust bowl in their wake.

Darcy looked numbly at what Suit in Charge had handed to her. It was a business card.

“’Philip J. Coulson, Director of… S.H.I.E.L.D.,’” she read off quietly, humming to herself, and glancing up in the direction the procession of black vehicles had just disappeared. “How about that.”


End file.
